1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminescent element that uses the phenomenon of electroluminescence of organic materials and a lighting device using the luminescent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, organic electro-luminescence (EL) luminescent elements that use the phenomenon of electroluminescence of organic materials have been proposed as luminescent elements used for lighting devices, display devices, and the like.
Organic EL luminescent elements are known to have a typical structure in which an anode disposed on a substrate, a functional layer including an emitting layer made of an organic luminescent material, and a cathode are laminated.